


Luna and Celestia Celebrate Nightmare Night

by darkdemonlucifer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdemonlucifer/pseuds/darkdemonlucifer
Summary: Luna decides to fuck her sister in public, then decides it is not enough so murders her while most of Ponyville watch.All my commission slots are open, so contact me if you want something writing. I do things besides gore.::





	Luna and Celestia Celebrate Nightmare Night

Luna was sat on her own at a huge table with room enough for a dozen ponies. The torches that were scattered around the room were burning low, their flicking light casting menacing shadows around the room. 

One might assume that the Princess did not like being alone, and while in most cases this would prove true, it was not the case today. She was busy hard at work on the plans for Nightmare Night, and as such was enjoying the peace and quite. 

She really wanted everything to be perfect this year, and really show all the little ponies a good time. Of course, it was on the one night in which she did not want to be disturbed that her sister decided it would be a good time to sneak in.

The door creaked open and she stepped in, looking around to make sure that nobody had spotted her, before realizing that her sister was looking right at her. 

Celestia took a single step back, looking like she had been caught slightly off guard by her sister being here. 

“Sister!” She beamed, putting on the brightest smile she could manage “I was just on my way to help myself to a midnight snack.”  
Luna brushed her mane back, then pulled her crown on. She used her hand to push herself up. 

She knew that her sister had only come here to stuff her fave with cake, but she did not really care, she was glad that her sister was here, because she had plans.

“I am glad you are here dear sister, I have plans to discuss with you!” She said, giving her sister a knowing and almost mocking smile, knowing that her sister just wanted to eat cake and get out of here. 

She was not the kind of person to turn down work, she fixed her exhausted eyes on her sister and her forced smile spread even wider as she tried to show that she was happy to help, even if she was screaming on the inside. 

She moved over to the table and sat down next to Luna, looking over the plans with her for a few moments.  
“Luna,” She begin flatly, “This is just a crudely done drawing in crayon, and it’s not even any kind of plan, it’s just a picture of me with stink lines coming off it.” 

Luna blinked slowly at this, and looked over the plans with a deep scowl as if trying to see some kind of hidden meaning in the crudely drawn scribbles. After a moment she let out a sigh “I guess you’re right. We should really sort this out. Are you coming with me to ponyville?” 

Celestia arched a brow, tossing her a disbeliving look that read something like ‘Are you being serious?’ Luna could barely hide her laugh.  
“What? Right now? But it’s almost midnight.”  
“Exactly, the best time to travel, nobody will bother us.” 

Her sister looked confused at this, but could not fault her logic.  
“Sure, it sounds like fun. I’ll just go get myself a snack for the train ride.”

About thirty minutes later they were on the night train, Celestia digging into a plate full of eclairs with an almost manic glee. The only other person on the train was a stallion in a red trench coat and black hat ho was not paying any attention to them.

“I just have to appear here or I don’t get paid.” The stallion explained to empty air. Both the sisters decided that it would be smart to move towards another car, mostly because Luna was embarrassed watching her sister constantly stuffing her face. 

As the train pulled into the station, the princess of the night could barely hide her excitement from the surprise she knew was in store for the sun princess. 

She moved out across the station floor, guiding her sister towards the town square as she licked the remaining cream and chocolate from her finger, then wiped them on her dress. 

Her sister really was a pig when nobody was watching, but then she did work hard so could not really be blamed for that. As they moved along the streets, it seemed that the small town was a lot quiter then normal. 

This would be normal considering that it was late at night and everyone was understandably meant to be asleep, but for some reason the silence was a lot more menacing tonight. 

They soon came across the reason for this however, as the town centre was packed full of ponies, all jostling and whispering to each other as they watched an empty wooden stage. It was strange, but Celestia stopped paying attention after this point because she had to go back to being a princess now the general public could see her. 

She straightened up her dress, making sure she had not gotten any chocolate stains on it, then she straightened out her shimmering rainbow hair, fixing her crown atop it and making sure that it was on straight. 

“I don’t think that will be needed, Dear Sister.” Luna chuckled, which is in fact a thing that is possible to do and not just bad writing, fight me.  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
“Well, go up on stage and you’ll see exactly what is happening.” 

Celestia looked unsure as to what was going on, but she slowly moved over to the stage, the crowd parting before her to let her pass. Climbing onto the stage proved a bit more challenging, least of all because she needed to make sure not to flash her underwear to the crowd. 

The stage was totally empty apart from a suit of armour made out of a dark and unknown alloy. It took her a moment, but she soon reconised the breast plate and helmet as belonging to that of Luna.

Sudden realization dawned on her “Oh...” She almost followed that up with a curse, but then remembered that she was still in public and had to maintain her image. The situation she was currently in was certainly problomatic, but as she tried to climb down from the stage, the crowd closed in around her, preventing her escape. 

“What’s going on! Let me pass.” She demanded bluntly, too tired to deal with any kind of peasant uprising tonight.  
“What is happening sister, is an uprising.”  
Fuck.

She sighed loudly, watching as her sister begin to strip off in front of the crowd. She was too shocked to act, but backed up fearfully as her sister’s large purple furred breasts flopped free from within her dress, drawing a number of cheers from the crowd. 

Thankfully, she soon put them away again when she pulled on the dark purple breastplate. It did not look very comfortable, but it still heightened the cheers coming off the crowd. 

Then she reached down and tore her skirt and underwear off, a thick horse cock that was large enough to put nearly any stallion to shame flopping free, Luna reaching down to rub at her huge balls as Celestia tried to put together a plan about what she was going to do. 

The crowd was still closed tight around her, preventing her from escaping. She could have easily shoved them out the way and made her escape, but she was a princess and she would never hurt her citizens.

Her sister advanced on her without the slightest hint of concern, grabbing her hair firmly with one hand.  
“On your knees, slut,” She ordered. Her sister was then forced onto her knees, staring up fearfully, although it was hidden behind her huge futacock however. 

“Sister! What are you doing? Stop this madness.”  
Luna let out a cruel chuckle and forced her mouth open.  
“Enough with your words, lets put that mouth to better use!” She spat cruelly, forcing her hard member into her sister’s shocked mouth, a cruel chuckle pouring from her lips.

She turned to the crowd and begin to thrust roughly in and out of her sister’s maw, using her like the filthy whore she was.  
“Look at the Princess of the sun now. She’s nothing but a filthy whore!”  
A cruel cackle rolled off her lips, and the crowd cheered loudly. 

She tore her cock from out of her mouth, making her cough loudly and drop onto all fours. Luna did not let up in the slightest, gripping her mane roughly.  
“Come on Sister, worship my moon like the worthless whore we all know you are.” 

She pulled her mane roughly, forcing Celestia’s face against her balls, drawing more cheers from the crowd as she rubbed her sister’s face in her sack. The crowd was going wild now, cheering and wooing as several of the stallions begin to openly touch themselves. 

“I’m here too! More pay!” One of the stallions cheered.  
She groaned happily, grinding her thick musky sack right into her sister’s muzzle.  
“Worship my moon like a good little whore sister!” 

Celestia was still struggling, her hands beating at her sister’s legs in an attempt to escape, but these struggles slowly came to a stop. Her tongue slowly snaked from out of her mouth, and she licked slowly at it. 

The musk seemed to overwhelm her senses, as she begin to lick greedily at it, her eyes going blank as she gasped needfully, starting to mindlessly drool all over her ballsack, mixing the musk with her saliva and sending her into a deeper haze of lust. 

Luna was caught off guard by her sudden enthusiasm, but she did not let up on the enthusiasm. “That’s it sister. Give in to the lust, you’re nothing more then a worthless whore, just accept it.” 

She seemed more then happy to do that, her tongue lashing around the delicate flesh like she was trying to lick every inch of the musk from it. 

Luna smiled, but she was not happy that she had humiliated her sister enough just yet. She bent down and grabbed her sister’s head, forcing it between her royal asscheeks as she slowly sat down. 

Her thick cheeks slipped down onto either side of her sister’s face, her thick ponut being pressed firmly against her lips as she moaned happily, starting to grind it roughly against her muzzle. 

“Go on whore, dig in.” She shuddered, waiting to see if her sister would go this far. She did not have to wait long, as her sister’s tongue danced forward, spreading apart her tight hole and forcing into her rear entrance. 

Celestia was really getting into it, happy little groans slipping from out of her mouth as her tongue lanced around inside her ass, making Luna moan out softly. 

“See your Princess now subjects! This is the pony that rules over you, she’s nothing more then a worthless whore.”

She groaned louder and pressed her anus down hard, practically choking her sister on it. Even with her air being cut off, Celestia did not let up in the slightest, slowly focused on licking every inch of the inside of her ass. 

As it touched against her prostate, Luna let out a loud and almost whorish moan as she begin to stroke her huge horsecock with a needy moan. She was already starting to leak pre, rapidly approching orgasm.

She pulled her sister away from her ass and slowly stood up, giving a soft chuckle as she grabbed her mane again, forcing her cock into her maw and choking her on it. 

The feeling of the tight fleshy tunnel convulsing around her length was simply amazing, and her choking turned her on even more. She forced her cock all the way into her length, listening to her gag loudly as her throat convulsed hard around the length. 

She could feel the pleasure building up inside her, imagining pumping her sister full of her thick fertile seed. After a few moments, she groaned out loudly and arched her back, pulling her cock out of her mouth as thick ropes of cum fired out of the flared head of her cock. 

It splattered all over her face and pooled into her eyes, mouth and coated her hair. She pinned Celestia against the floor, starting to rub the cum into her face.  
“That’s it, now you look like a proper whore.” She hissed, rubbing the cum all over her face and into her mane. 

The crowd took to even more cheers, and Luna bent Celestia down, forcing her onto her all fours.  
“I need a volunteer from the crowd to help me spitroast this bitch!” She said gleefully. 

Everyone got super excited, Luna staring out across the crowd and attempting to pick one out. One of the night guards was jumping up and down, his hand raised high in the air “Pick me! Pick me!” He cheered.

Luna pulled his name from deep within her memory. Terry was a good guard, and he deserved a reward.  
“OK Terry! Come up here.” 

The guard let out a loud cheer and begin to walk up to the stage with a number of excited squeaks. She knew that she had made the right choice, Terry was a really great person.

“Come on, fuck her face Terry, choke this bitch on this on your cock!”  
Terry blinked slowly and then begin to strip out of his armour slowly. He then gently grabbed Celestia’s mane with both hands. 

He forced her had forward slowly and forced his cock into her mouth, moaning softly. His cock forced into her mouth and he begin to slowly thrust in and out, giving a soft groan as his hands moved down and begin to stroke at her mane and ears. 

Luna grinned down at her subject with a happy smirk, then forced her own cock into her sister’s rear. The tight ponut slowly stretched, and Celestia screamed out into the cock of Terry, making the night guard groan happily as he kept stroking her ears, his thrusting speeding up as he stroked her ears, making them flick happily against his touch. 

And then Luna finally forced into her rear, the tight hole convulsing around the invading cock as she begin to slowly thrust in and out, keeping a firm grip on both her cutiemarks as she thrust in and out of the convulsing hole of her rear. She was going to pound her sister full of her cum, while almost the whole town watched.

Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of her sister’s ass and she leaned down, biting firmly onto one of her ears to draw even more squeaks and moans from her sister, her cock still moving rapidly in and out of her tight ass. If she had known that her sister was going to be this tight, she would have fucked her long ago. 

Her tight tunnel was convulsing rapidly around her length as if trying to purge it from within her body, but it only served to send Luna deeper into a frenzy. Her fingernails scratched along her sister’s cutemark, leaving red lines in their wake.

“That’s it. This is your place now! I am going to sacrifice you in front of all these people, and you are going to love it!”

Mentioning sacrifice’s brought a shocked look from her sister, at least she assumed that it was a shocked look, it was hard to tell with Terry fucking her face like he was. The batpony was having the time of his life, he had a dreamy look and a healthy blush etched into his face as he hammered at Celestia’s. 

The crowd had devolved into sheer debauchery meanwhile, several mares and stallions openly having sex. The guards present were looking uncomftable, as they did not know whether or not to act. So far they had decided against it, much more focused on the fact Luna and some other lucky bastard were currently nailing the Princess of Equestria in public. 

Not all of them had been that faithful however, several of them had been overcome with lust and had begin to help themselves to the crowd. Luna almost laughed at their failings, she would be able to take over this kingdom so easily now the elements of Harmony were gone. 

She looked down to her whore of a sister, who was now openly thrusting her hiops back and licking around the length of the guard infront, clearly getting well into the spirit of her new life as a worthless whore. 

Luna could not have that. As long as Celestia was alive she did have a hope of taking over. As long as the day guard could use her as a symbol of their faith, they were unstoppable. Well, nowhere near unstoppable, but they were a minor annnoyance she could crush with a single action. 

She couldn't belive she was considering this… But Celestia just felt sooo good, and if she was being honest, it was not for any tactical reason she wanted to kill her sister, it was simply because she knew it would be hot. 

Images of her sister dying on her cock flashed into her head, and Luna groaned out. This power flooding through her, she did not know what this power flowing through her was, but she wanted to feel more!

Her horn glowed with magic and she wrapped it tightly around Celestia’s throat, starting to roughly choke her. Terry looked shocked at this, but he must have enjoyed it, because a moment later he cried out, arching his back and blowing his load down her throat. He then dismounted, and Luna threw him a look that sent him scampering off the stage. 

Her magic released from around her sister’s neck, and she doubled over, panting loudly as she tried to regain her . 

Luna did not allow that to happen either, she reached down and growled and her horn glowed brightly. Her cock slowly begin to expand within the tight confines of her sister’s ass, making her scream out in pain.

She did not let up in the slightest, groaning as her cock forced deeper and deeper into her her sister’s rear. She pulled her cock roughly from out of her sister’s rear. 

“I am going to impale you on my cock, and then you are going to die like a whore while all your citizens watch!” She promised. 

She fell onto her back and pulled her sister atop her. She was suddenly looking horrified, her eyes wide in fear as she stared down at her sister. Tears were rolling down her cheeks in thick streams and she was shaking in fear. 

Her horn glowed and a dark black gag with an image of the moon printed on it appeared in her maw, preventing her from begging or pleading in fear. She once again made her horn glow brightly, and her cock begin to expand. 

Luna forced it roughly in her rear, then crammed her cock roughly into her sister’s rear. She screamed in pain and arched her back, but Luna held her down firmly as her legs kicked wildly. 

She loved the feeling of her sister’s ass convulsing around her length. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks and splattered onto Luna’s chest. As her cock expended more, she could feel her sister’s horrified heartbeat, working as hard as it could to pump adrenalin to every ounce of her sister’s muscles. 

All this added strength did was make her struggling more pleasurable, and the convulsing of her ass that much better. It was convulsing so tightly around her length she could barely hold back on not blowing her load right then and there. 

Her length pushed deeper and deeper, soon bottoming out inside her. She slammed harder and harder into her sister’s colon, each thrust driving a louder scream from her sister until it was almost enough to be at normal volume despite the gag. Each scream only made Luna more determined to impale her. 

She pressed forward as hard as she could, and her sister’s back arched as she screamed out in pure agony. Her ass convulsed like a vice, then Luna gave a groan as his cock forced up inside of her. Her belly bulged, her cock showing through her skin. 

Luna moaned loudly as her cock forced deeper and deeper into her, moaning loudly as blood begin to poor down her length, coating it in warm sticky bloody that coated her balls and begin to flow down her thighs. 

This sure got her sister panicking, thrashing and writhing like a spider in a frying pan. She forced her cock up harder, pressing it up into her sister’s squishy insides. Her heart was fluttering frantically, trying to empower her body up and away from the pain. 

This was totally useless however, Luna simply laughed as her cock pressed up even deeper. It was inside her ribcage now, and her sister could do nothing but scream endlessly, almost passing out because of the difficulty she was having in breathing between the screams. 

She tore the gag out of Celestia’s mouth, and she sucked in a deep, agonized breath, letting it out as an agonized scream. Luna laughed madly, forcing his cock up passed her lungs. 

Her cock was throbbing softly now, and she was clearly close to climax. She held off as best she could, forcing up as hard as she could. Celestia let out a grotesque noise, quickly followed by gagging. 

Luna could see the head of her cock, clearly outlined in her sister’s throat. Most of the crowd had scattered by now, and the guards were struggling to maintain order. The guards had openly broken into rioting now, but she was ignoring it for now. 

She reached up a hand and stroked at her sister’s throat, rubbing herself off through her sister’s flesh. Then she gave a final shove, and Celestia wretched up blood as the cock suddenly burst from out of her mouth. 

The sun goddesses’ eyes rolled up to stare in fear at the head of Celestia’s cock which had suddenly burst from out of her mouth. Luna could feel her rapid attempts to breathe, making the whole of her body convulse around her length.

Her hands went up to her chest, clawing frantically at it as if she was trying to dig into it and pull the cock out of her. Luna could feel her heart frantically fluttering as her body ran out of oxygen. 

By this point, she had made her own chest bleed. Thin streams of blood mixed with her fur, staining her perfect white fur a shade of red that slowly spread across her fur. 

This went barely noticed however, as Celestia let out another wretch and a thick stream of blood poured out of her muzzle, rolling down over her breasts as her eyes rolled up. By this point her heart was fluttering like crazy, her body finally shutting down. 

Her hands went up, grabbing at the cock as she made one last attempt to save herself. And then her heart fluttered one last time, and then Luna screamed as she finally let her orgasm happen. 

Stars danced in her vision as she squealed in pleasure. Cum streamed from out of her cock in huge streams, splattering all over over her sister’s face and chest, pooling in her eyes, mouth and beasts. 

Luna was done with her now however. She did not even wait for her afterglow to finish, pulling her sister off her huge cock and tossing her to the floor with a wet splat.

Her sister’s eyes were still rolled up in fear, cum pooled thickly in her mouth and dripping our of her ass… If it could be called that, it was now a gaping hole that was leaking a gory mixture of blood, cum and internal organs. 

The rioting had stopped now, the day guards that had decided they were not content with watching their Princess die had been slaughtered, and the remaining guards were staring up at her expectantly, having formed up ranks. 

This was her kingdom now, and that brought a smile to her face.


End file.
